Eat your Veggies!
by solitarycloud
Summary: In which, Hange is constipated and Levi shows he cares in his own little way. A oneshot for the LeviHan week prompt, Green.


LeviHan Week Prompt #4

October 30 - Green

Eat your Veggies!

AN: Takes place before the fall of Wall Maria, so meat was still part of a soldier's daily rations. ^w^;

* * *

"Hange!"

"Hange!"

Though the raven-haired man had been calling her name for some time now, there was still no response from his companion. The bespectacled woman was nose buried in her research. Her focus solely concentrated on a report written by a fellow scout during their latest mission.

_It's probably about one of those shitty titans again._ Levi felt his jaw tighten and his left hand clench into a fist. _It's always about them with her. _

His usual scowl angled several degrees downwards. Feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead, the captain called out to her once more, this time a decibel higher than usual. "Oi, Shitty Glasses! Are you even listening to me?!"

Concentration finally broken, chocolate brown eyes left the numerous sheets of paper on the table and stared directly at the man. Since she was sitting down, it was one of those rare moments Hange had to look up at her vertically challenged comrade.

"Oh, Levi. Didn't notice ya there," the pony-tailed woman flashed him her trademark grin. "What brings you here?"

It was just the two of them left in the mess hall. All the soldiers had already finished their meals and the last trainee on cleaning duty left some fifteen minutes ago.

Without saying a word, the captain unceremoniously deposited a bowl of vegetable soup on top of his comrade's papers.

"AH! LEVI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL GET FOOD ALL OVER MY REPORTS!" the brunette shrieked, frantically grabbing the papers and putting them out of harm's way. Once the reports were haphazardly stacked into a messy pile at the side of the table (the man's eyes narrowed at this), the woman gazed at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's a bowl of vegetable soup," the man stated plainly, as if speaking to a child.

"I.. see." Hange stared down at the leafy greens floating in the bowl before her, eyeglasses dipping slightly on her nose. "But why are you giving this to me? I already ate."

"You ate meat again." Steely gray eyes leered at the woman. "That's all you ever eat."

"And you want me to drink vegetable soup, why..?" Hange raised an eyebrow, still very confused.

Levi shot her an "_are you fucking kidding me?" _look. When the brunette continued to look baffled, the man sighed. "You've been constipated for a while now, haven't you?"

For once in her life, squad leader Hange Zoë was rendered speechless. The captain took this as cue to go on. "I'm sure even a freak like you needs fiber to shit properly, right?"

"…"

A quiet Hange was a strange one indeed.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses. Say something, will you?"

To the captain's surprise, the woman snorted and began to chortle loudly, messy ponytail bobbing up and down as she laughed heartily. He shot Hange a glare, seething as he stared down at her.

"What?" Levi hissed.

"It's just…" the woman paused from her laughing to take a breath. A mischievous smile graced her lips. "I'm surprised you care, Levi."

Her tone was light and teasing. The man could feel a blush creep up his neck. Really… This woman got on his nerves.

"Tch. Damn Four-eyes…" the raven-haired man muttered under his breath.

Hange gingerly spooned the leafy greens in the soup. She'd always hated vegetables. Her Ma would always reprimand her for leaving them on her plate as a girl, and, to this day, she would avoid them like plague whenever she could. Still, Levi did make the effort to bring this to her, after all. The man could be sweet in his own little way. The woman couldn't just say no to that. Besides, she wouldn't put it past him to just forcefully shove the bowl into her mouth if she refused.

_Yuck!_ Hange winced as the contents of the spoon made contact with her lips. The vegetables were cold and soggy. The woman did her best not to gag as she chewed and swallowed the wretched things. Oh, how she loathed these terrible leafy greens…

"It's…" the brunette forced herself to beam up at the man. "Pretty good, actually. Did you make the soup?"

"Hn." was the man's affirmative reply.

"Oh." Well, she was a soldier. After all that harsh, rigid training she went through, she supposed she could endure finishing one bowl of (disgusting) vegetable soup. Especially, one made by a certain grumpy clean freak of a captain.

"Hey, Levi~" the woman's tone was teasing again. There was a small twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Hm?"

"Will you make me soup again tomorrow?"

"Don't get used to it, Hange." Though it was said nonchalantly, the man could (reluctantly) feel the edge of his lips tug upward. It was a ghost of a smile. Yet, the bespectacled woman considered it her victory. A small prize for swallowing those revolting leaves.

"Now, shut up and finish your soup, Shitty Glasses."

* * *

AN: Oh, if anyone's curious Levi isn't really a bad cook here. It's just bad because A) Hange really doesn't like her veggies and B) they became cold and soggy already ^^

Among the four fics I've written for LeviHan week, this one is the first I've written and also my favorite :3 I really liked the prompt "Green" for some weird reason, since with this drabble, it could go two ways A) Levi being jealous of Titans (but I don't think I showed it very well ^^;) and B) vegetables are known as "greens" or "leafy greens".

On a really random side note, while I was writing this, I was listening to Windows Media Player on shuffle and one of the songs that came out was "She's a Rebel" by Green Day (one of my fave bands, is this fate..? haha :D) I couldn't help but think, OMG! Are they talking about Hange? O_O Please don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks that when they listen to the song... ^w^

*sigh* Hopefully, I can get prompt 5 done by tomorrow or I'll have to skip another day again...

Thanks for reading and please do drop a review! It's always a pleasure to hear what you think~ :D

- solitarycloud :3


End file.
